Back to the start
by FireAtWill52
Summary: Sad GinnyHarry fall out of love fic.Don't know who the song is by...Please R&R!


(A/N) Sad Harry/Ginny...

As much as I love them, I felt compelled to do this: A sad one in which _he _doesn't die. Vaguely inspired by my 'Or something to that effect' except with even more angst, (if possible.)

This is Ginny's P.O.V.

Rated for suicide. Is in no way meant to upset, you have been warned...

Hope you enjoy 

Back to the start:

You've always wondered what it would be like to fly. To spread your arms, like wings, and take a deep breath and simply plummet from the battlements of the Astronomy Tower.

You'd fall, fall, fall, and then when you finally hit the ground that would be it. You'd fly, up into peace and relief. Or perhaps you'd fall even more, into fire and screaming. It didn't bother you, either way.

_/Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you _apart.\

Or maybe you wouldn't hit at all. Maybe he'd catch you. Maybe he'd save you, just like he's saved you so many times before.

But then again, maybe he won't. Maybe he doesn't want to save you, and maybe you don't want to be saved.

Or perhaps you'd just float, weightless, inches from the ground, never hitting, for eternity.

Or perhaps you'd never fall, never even step over the edge at all.

_/Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions_

_Oh lets go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming up tails_

_Heads on a science _apart.\

You know you shouldn't think these thoughts. You know that just because he doesn't love you and you don't love him, it doesn't mean it's the end. Everyone tells you this, over and over and over again. But that doesn't make it any easier and it doesn't make it any more believable. And it also doesn't make it true.

_/ Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said that it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start.\_

You drift around in a haze, never answering questions or paying attention or thinking clearly. You wander aimlessly through the days, caught up in the past; in the memories of happier times, in the memories of love, in memories of him.

Your friends and family worry, but there's only one thing, one person that can bring you back from the line you're _so close_ to stepping over. But he won't rescue you. He won't reach out and pull you back into the safety of his arms. He doesn't love you. He doesn't care. He watches as you draw closer and closer to the end, and when they beg him to do _something,_ he simply turns away and pretends you don't exist. And maybe you don't, anymore. But you're too lost to care.

_/ I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart.\_

And so, you stand, empty and forgotten, on the edge of the sheer drop. You stare up at the moon, but you know it won't intervene with what you're about to do. It just watches in silence, just like the rest of existence. You turn your gaze down, and study the grass, seemingly millions of miles below you, turned _almost_ black by the presence of night. In the morning it would be emerald green again. Oh, how you adored and despised that colour.

_/ Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

_Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_Coming back as we are.\_

You close your eyes and see his face in your mind. You whisper a silent goodbye, to him, to your friends and family, to your life. It was too late, you couldn't be saved. You didn't want to be saved...

You step up, onto the parapet. You take a deep breath. You spread your arms; your futile variation of wings.

_/Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start.\_

You fall forwards into hopeless oblivion. He doesn't catch you, just before you hit that final barrier, and you didn't want him too.

Not really...

But you still see his eyes, hear his voice, and feel his hand in yours, even as you fall.

Even as you hit...

Even as you fly.

'_Harry..._'

You didn't know he was watching, from a window across the gloomy courtyard. You didn't notice the flicker of regret in his eyes as he watched you drop to meet the end.

You didn't hear the whispered 'Ginny...' as he watched you hit the ground.

You didn't see the outstretched hand; almost as if he would pull you back, resting on the window pane, as he let you fly away.

Hope you enjoyed, also hope you didn't cry! (I nearly did!)

Please review and tell me what you thought...

Love, FireAtWill52.


End file.
